


Robots

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Jackie has a secret to tell Nick. Nick already has his suspicions.
Relationships: Nick Valentine/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Robots

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/): Robots
> 
> For this one I decided to have more self-indulgent fun than usual, and I actually used an OC of mine that's _not_ a Fallout OC but actually from an original setting that I'm retrofitting to use in some Fallout fics while said original setting is still in production.
> 
> This won't be the only fic I'm writing that does that with my original setting OCs (and the worlds some of them come from) and while they're more niche in that regard I'm still excited to write/share them.

“I just wonder sometimes,” Jackie says, staring up at the stars above them. “It’s a big universe, y’know? There’s so much we don’t know. So much I  _ want _ to know. But I get caught up on if any of it would be worth it. Would it help people? That’s the bottom line of it. Would my work  _ help _ people?”

Nick chuckles and, without a word, slips a hand around Jackie’s. “I don’t think you have much to worry about. Look at what you’ve been doing around here.”

“That’s nothing,” Jackie says. “That’s— I’m not supposed to be  _ doing _ that.”

“Look, Jackie. Look at me.” There’s a nervous pause, but Jackie finally looks him in the eyes, nervous and scared as ever. Nick smiles. “You’re doing a good job. I don’t care what your so-called colleagues back home think of you. From what I’ve seen, they have the wrong idea entirely. There’s so much  _ they _ don’t know about  _ you.” _

Jackie frowns. “There’s a lot you don’t know either.”

Nick leans in closer. “Why don’t you tell me then?”

“I want to,” Jackie says. “I do, I’m just...”

Nick cuts him off with a kiss. Synthetic lips on human skin, and Jackie silently and shyly kisses back. “I don’t want to scare you away,” Nick starts.

“You already know, don’t you?” Jackie asks against Nick’s lips.

“...Yes.”

“How did you figure it out?”

Nick pulls back and frowns at Jackie’s cocky grin. “I’m a detective.”

“Yeah,” Jackie chuckles. “What did you figure out then, Detective?”

“You aren’t human,” Nick says. “I don’t know what you are, but... At least I narrowed it down enough to know you aren’t from the Institute.”

Jackie hums. “I don’t want to scare you away...”

“You won’t,” Nick says, giving Jackie’s hand a comforting squeeze. “At this point, there’s not much you could do or say that would scare me away...”

Jackie takes a breath and then smiles. “In that case...” His body starts to disintegrate around him, and another form comes to light underneath. A humanoid robot, painted green and gray, with eyes glowing a bright red. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jackspark.”

Nick looks him up and down. “You’re a robot.”

Jackspark nods. “Is that a deal breaker?”

“Not at all, but I have  _ several _ more questions.”

“Then ask them. We’ve got all the time you need.”


End file.
